


Leather-Bound Secrets

by WarriorSporkWrites



Series: Mystic Min-Ji (Mysic Messenger series) [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: Angsty shit attempt I guess, Be gentle, F/M, Min-ji is MC's name, curse words n shite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorSporkWrites/pseuds/WarriorSporkWrites
Summary: A little one-shot I wrote about my MysMe MC named Min-ji and her emotions toward one 7-0-7! I'll probably be doing more with her later. Her screen name is Pretz. Like the Pretzel snacks. Yeah. She's a chub baby who fucking loves to eat.





	Leather-Bound Secrets

707xMC

   Min-ji stared down at her phone for a few moments before she locked it and let it fall to the bed. Another set of emails sent, another conversation with Seven gone by. This time he had told her how dangerous he was. All while playing off his own feelings like they didn't matter. It pissed her off. She let out a sigh and followed her phone, letting herself flop back against the comforter and pillows. This was the pits, she decided as she stared up at the ceiling to the studio apartment. It had only been five- or was it six?- days since she had met the RFA members. She had only met them through text and occasional phone calls. But she felt like she'd known them so long. She scoffed at herself and sat up. She slapped her hands against her cheeks and tears stung her eyes.

   "Don't be stupid!" She grumbled to herself. "You don't know them that well. Seven least of all. It's not like the stories. Idiot girl... stupid stupid stupid..." the RFA's newest party manager snatched up her journal from the bedside table. She yanked the pencil from her frayed bun and furiously began scrubbing down the tumult of emotions inside her head onto the lined pages.

   The exercise of writing out her thoughts was a trick she had picked up in high school therapy. The actual action did little to help her relax, especially within the past few months. The pencil lead snapped and she stayed still a moment. With a noise of disgust, she slammed the leather cover shut and threw the ragged journal across the apartment. It slammed against the wall, sending a picture frame clattering to the floor with it. A moment of tense silence passed before Min-ji rose and picked up the picture. She replaced it on the wall but it sat crooked as her shaking hands fumbled to get it straight.

   A buzzing brought her attention back to the real world. She wiped her eyes with the baggy sleeves of her sweat shirt and picked up the phone. It was Luciel.

   "Hello~" she smiled in hopes that the gesture would reach her tone of voice.

   "Are you ok? You look like you've been crying." Shit. Min-ji turned her dark gaze up at the CCTV camera. She sighed. "What happened? You were awfully mad at that journal."

   "Ah, it's nothing to worry about! It was just some bad thoughts is all." She grinned up at the camera. "Everything is A-okay now. I was just a little frustrated that I can't do anything currently."

   "Don't worry~!" She felt her throats tighten at the sickeningly sweet time he was using. "Defender of Justice, 7-0-7 will save the day." She could hear him typing away on a keyboard in the background. "I'm close to catching the hacker, so don't worry! Just focus on being safe and planning the party, ok?" A wave of pity, then anger, then fear swept through the woman. She swallowed the lump that threatened to choke her words.

   "Seven..." She sighed and looked up to the camera. She hoped he was looking at her. "Please don't over work yourself. I know you told me you were dangerous. Even if that is the case, I still care about you. So..."

   "Don't." Min-ji clenched her jaw at his suddenly cold tone. Or was he tired? Both? She couldn't tell. Either way, her eyes stung with tears. "I already told you that I'm too dangerous to-"

   "Shut up, Luciel." Her voice quivered. "Be honest with yourself, and me. Just this once. Do you like me? Do you care?" There was a beat of silence and tears slipped down her cheeks.

   "If I didn't, I wouldn't be working so hard. You're all I can think about." He let out a tense laugh. The frustration in his voice was palpable, even over the phone. "Listen... I have to go. Mrs. Vanderwood will be back soon and if she catches me on the phone, I'll be done for. Call me if anything happens ok? Be safe." The line went dead and she sat down in the desk chair with a heavy sigh.

   "You too... please...."


End file.
